The Secret of Song
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: Kyon has landed in hot water: He and the rest of the Brigade must aid Haruhi by taking part in the school production! Being given the simple job of creating the background of the stage and a famous mask in the musical world, he eventually plays a larger part in what was meant to be an easy week. Will it all come together, or will it be curtain call?


**The Secret of Song**

It's not an uncommon occurrence that Haruhi lands the S.O.S. Brigade in hot water, but signing us all up for the school production is ridiculous! I mean, sure, she can pull it off, but the rest of us can't stand the thought of embarrassing ourselves due to a complete lack of talent. Actually, Koizumi doesn't seem too fazed by it, but Miss Asahina and myself are very reluctant; I swear that even Nagato shuddered!

But here we are, awaiting Haruhi to inform us of our duties for the whole ordeal. We're not waiting long, because, in no time, she kicks the door open, an annoyed look on her face. Maybe this whole thing _is _worth it...

"The witch of Oz!" She exclaims, storming over to Nagato and handing her a form of, what I guess is, confirmation of the role. Then, she goes to Koizumi, who was already part of the theatre club, I believe...Or something along those lines. "Danny Zuko from Grease!"

Koizumi gasps, as if shocked, "Oh my!" _You knew you'd get something along those lines!_

Then, Miss Asahina is given her form. "Sandy!"

"W-W-Who...?" Miss Asahina starts, looking at all our faces nervously. "Who's S-Sandy?"

Haruhi grasps the top of Miss Asahina's head, aggressively. "Sandy Olsson! The female lead of Grease!"

This prompts Miss Asahina to gaze at Koizumi, nervously, to which he just waves innocently. "I guess we'll be lovers this time around...Again." Miss Asahina turns bright red, more so than usual. _What I'd give to be in his place..._

Only then do I realize that Haruhi is standing before me, casting a down a dark gaze. I gulp, for this is a rare sight, seeing Haruhi so...Dark.

"You failed me miserably, Kyon..." She lifts a form to my face, slowly. Reading the text, I see that I'm to be a- "Stage crew?! You're part of the stage crew?!"

Feeling relieved, I smile smugly. "It's an honourable and crucial role."

Haruhi clamps her hands around my throat and shakes violently! "You let us down, Kyon! The whole S.O.S. Brigade is disgraced, all because you lack any unique quality!"

"Don't blame me for being normal!" I counter, which only makes her shake even more!

"I have it in the right mind to kill you! But...But..." Releasing me from her clutches, Haruhi stands up straight, and exhales loudly, calming herself, before brushing her fringe. "But that would only land me a criminal record, and that can't happen – You _need _me, after all."

_Yeah right! _"What about you? What's your part in this whole thing?" I question, genuinely curious.

"Me?" She frowns, seeming to have calmed completely now. "I have the part of Christine Daae, from Phantom of the Opera." She answers simply. Everyone else gasps, save for Nagato and myself.

"Who's that?" I ask, confused by Koizumi and Miss Asahina's admiration (Which is plastered all over their faces).

Haruhi gives me a baffled expression. "You're...Joking, right?" Shaking my head, Haruhi goes on to sigh hopelessly, and just walks away. "C'mon guys, we've only got a week to prepare."

Everyone leaves their seats, and follows her towards the door.

"Hey-Hey! Who's Christine Daae? Who's-?" And, with that, the door slams behind them, landing a confused and bewildered look on my face.

_**3 Days Until The Show...**_

There's been no word from Haruhi regarding the S.O.S. Brigade so far this week, her and the other members have been so focused on learning their parts that I've been left in peace to complete the work assigned to me. First, I had to help create the background for a show called Wicked, which Nagato has a part in, I believe; Though I'm unsure of her role.

Then I have been designated an 'all-important' job, which involves creating a mask – Or better yet, half a mask. Yes, you read that right. It's to be based on a masquerade ballroom mask, so it's easy to find an inspiration.

I'm on-stage at this moment, painting a part of the background, while, just next to me, a fellow student is auditioning for a part, but, as it's been with all the participants of the audition, it's not long before the head of the production stops him in his vocal tracks.

"Yes, that's quite enough, thank you." Looking over her notes for a second, she continues, "Well, that was all very nice, young man, but you lack a certain...Quality. The other singer of this piece is of great standards, and I feel that you are somewhat unfit for this role. Sorry."

The boy stands there for a few seconds, unmoving, before proceeding to kick a, convenient, can of paint at the teacher, who screams in horror. Unable to stifle a smile, I chuckle quietly to myself. Making his escape, the boy jumps from the stage and sprints for the door of the theatre.

"I'll get you for that!" Cries the teacher, before disappearing somewhere backstage, most likely to find something to clean herself up with.

I resume my duty of painting, and find myself singing the song that the boy had been not long before, though I'm much quieter. I'm not sure what the song's title is, but something about night time and music – All that gibberish.

As I continue to sing the mesmerising song, it's not long before I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I see that it is the head of the production, still covered in paint but, thankfully, holds a towel in her hand.

"Young man, what is your name?"

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

_**The Night Before The Show...**_

I haven't spoken to Haruhi or the others all week, and the only time I've seen them is when they're practising on stage. Haruhi was making a scene about not having a singing partner for her duet, so I feel for her, but I can't bother myself with that now, I need to learn my own words before it's too late; I'd hate to make a fool of myself, especially with my family attending the show now.

It's just dawned on me that you may be confused as to the show's whole setting and plot, and the truth is: There is no plot. Yep, nada. It's been called 'A Night At The Musicals', so it's, basically, a wide collection of songs and scenes from well-known musicals and plays.

Anyhow, here I am. It's 2:00 AM, and I'm still adding the finishing touches to this darn mask! Hopefully I'll be done soon, I need all my energy for tomorrow night.

I hope it all goes according to plan, or I fear that Haruhi's wrath will destroy us all.

_**Show Time!**_

Everyone's played their parts well, and there's been no mishaps...Yet. There's still the final song to perform, and it's Haruhi's turn to dazzle. In her part's dress, she's a sight to behold. I knew Haruhi was good-looking, but...wow. She's amazing; In the old-fashioned dress, she looks the part of a true lady, and it's worth mentioning that the top half of the dress compliments her...Assets.

As she goes to the side of the stage, awaiting the production's head to make the announcement of the next performance, I place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She spins around, shocked. "Kyon?"

"Good luck out there." I smile warmly.

At first, she frowns, but eventually returns the smile, almost getting me with her, well, beauty. Almost.

"Thanks." She murmurs, before turning around again, most likely hiding a blush. Yeah, that's right, I've noticed it every now and then.

"And, without further ado, I present the final act, featuring none other than Haruhi Suzumiya singing 'Phantom of the Opera'!" The crowd applauds and cheers, but the teacher lifts her hand for silence. "Singing with her is a mysterious partner, who wished not to be named due to, in his words, safety reasons. Thank you for coming tonight, and please enjoy what will certainly be the highlight of your evening!" A final round of claps resonates through the room, before Haruhi takes to the stage.

The music starts, the lights are dimmed, and Haruhi sits in the centre of the stage, unnoticed by the audience. Then, a single spotlight hits her still body. And then, it all begins...

Haruhi takes a deep breath, and starts to sing, beautifully:

"_I__n sleep he sang to me,__  
__In dreams he came.__  
__That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.__  
__And do I dream again for now I find,__  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there,__  
__Inside my mind..."_

As there is a break for the next verse, Haruhi's partner, who is a mystery to both her an the audience enters the stage from the right side, and walks slowly towards her. Suddenly, the music picks up, and he sings:  
"_Sing once again with me,__  
__Our strange duet.__  
__My power over you grows stronger yet.__  
__And though you turn from me to glance behind,__  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there,__  
__Inside your mind..."_

Haruhi looks to her partner coldly, giving them a message through her eyes. But her body language is perfect, tender and feminine, as she stands slowly:

"_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear..._

Jumping in, her partner clutches his chest and declares:  
"..._It's me they hear..."_

Then, in sync, they both raise their voices, and sing the appropriate words:  
"_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined...__  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there,__  
__Inside my/your mind."__  
_

The rest of the cast, who had already performed, sing background vocals in a mystifying tone:  
"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"_

During this, Haruhi looks to her partner curiously, feeling that she recognises him from somewhere. She goes to remove his mask, but the Phantom grasps her hands tenderly, and continues:  
"_In all your fantasies, you always knew,__  
T__hat man and mystery . . ."_

As if she was miles away, Haruhi's gaze makes her look as though she is entranced by something. Then, she sings:  
"_. . . Were both in you . . ."_

Then, the Phantom leads Haruhi in a dance, a smirk on his face, as they both continue with their 'strange duet':  
"_And in this labyrinth,__  
W__here night is blind,__  
T__he Phantom of the Opera__  
I__s there/here inside your/my mind . . ."_

Then, they come to a halt, and Haruhi uses the opportunity to remove the Phantom's mask. And, as expected, she's unable to uphold her part due to shock. She stands there, stunned, as the music changes, becoming softer, and the notes longer. Have you guessed who it is? Of course you have, it was obvious: Me. I can't help but have a big grin emerge on my face, Haruhi's face is a picture! But I turn to the audience, taking a strong stance, readying myself for my last verse before it's the curtain call!

Turning to Haruhi once more, who now has a smile on her face, I give her a corny wink, but c'mon, I couldn't help it. And now, the end is here:

"_It's over now,_

_The Music of the..._

_Night!"_

Holding the note, the audience rises to their feet. The applause is deafening! _Maybe this sort of thing isn't so bad..._

I offer Haruhi my hand and, when she accepts, we bow as the curtain closes before us. The cheers and whistles give me goosebumps! Releasing Haruhi's hand, I feel somewhat...Strange...Like I have butterflies in my stomach.

Haruhi goes to say something, but the Phantom is already gone; Retreated back to the shadows from whence he came. As she goes to look, everyone else rushes on stage.

"Final curtain, everyone! Get ready to bow!" The head shouts. The curtains open once more, so that everyone can receive applause – But Christine is alone, and her Phantom is nowhere to be seen...

_**The Next Day...**_

After all the congratulations from my parents, and even my sister, I'd had enough of my five minute fame, so I had woken up especially earlier so that I could avoid all the attention. After all, I prefer to be a sidelines kinda guy.

I made my way straight to the S.O.S. Brigade room, but not without the odd teacher stopping me in the halls to give me praise. I appreciate all the kind words, but it was getting annoying, and it hadn't even been a full day!

However, a certain someone has already foiled my cunning plan, because, as I open the club's door, Haruhi is sitting cross-legged on on her desk, awaiting her members arrival.

"I've been waiting for you." She announces with a bitter tone. She was awaiting _me_...

"Er...Sorry?" I ask, hoping those are the right words.

"What you did was cold. And downright ridiculous." She jumps to her feet and slowly makes her way to me. "First, you don't tell me about your skills as a singer. Your voice was so...Deep. Yet you reached every note! Then, you don't tell me you'd be accompanying me in the duet. Then, you wink! What was that about?" _I knew she'd bring that up_..."And finally, you left me there; Alone!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." I hang my head, as she's mere inches from my face.

She places her hands at the side of my face, and makes me look her in the eye. "And you added that bit at the end..." She starts, softly. "You know what happens before that, right?" Nervousness takes hold of me, and my face becomes red. "They..." Closer. "...End up..." Closer. "...Kissing." And then, it happens: She pulls away. "But what you did deserves a penalty, so you won't be getting the luxury of kissing you Brigade leader. Sorry!" _Phew! _"But, there are three other penalties that await you! So here they are: You take me to the festival! Then out to eat! And then..." I raise an eyebrow at her pause. Her grim grows, and that typical shine in her eyes becomes apparent. "...You write a musical; With me and for me!"

I can't help but shake my head as she hops back over to her chair. _What have I done?_ Still, when Haruhi didn't kiss me, I felt a bit...Irritated. Maybe, just maybe, my penalties won't be _so _bad...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: _All the musicals, their titles and characters belong to their owners! _**

**There it is, a short story just for you. Hope you enjoyed. There was corny parts to it, sure, but this isn't Non-Fiction, is it? I can be as corny as I like! There may be mistakes, and I'll fix those later; At this time I have NO time to check, as this was rushed! SORRY!**

**Please review and constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!**


End file.
